Before Breakfast
by Recreational Writer
Summary: Just a one-shot with a Hermione/Minerva pairing.


"I love you, you know that, right?" Hermione asked the woman in her arms.

"I know my dear, and I love you too," Minerva said as she rolled in the younger woman's arms so she was facing the younger witch. "You know you should probably get back to your dorm."

"Oh Minerva, everyone knows we are sleeping together. What would be the point in returning to the prefect's room just to dress when I could that just as well here?" The whole school knew about the seventh year dating the headmistress. No one had trouble with it; they both were war heroes and both consenting adults. The muggleborn witch was of age, and could certainly make her own decisions. However, she had to attend her last year at Hogwarts if she hoped to become an apprentice at Hogwarts. Every student who wanted to become a professor had to go through an apprenticeship before they were hired. Most went out and explored the world before settling down as a professor, but after the war Hermione felt as though she had seen enough of the world for the time being. She wanted to settle down doing something she loved with someone that loved her and that just so happened to be the woman in her arms.

"'Mione, you shouldn't encourage the rumors." Quite frankly, Minerva was sick of listening to her colleagues and students discuss their relationship as if she wasn't even in the room.

"What rumors? At this point everyone knows its true and no one cares Min. Why can't I just move in with you? Term is almost up anyway. I am graduating in less than a month."

"Yes well I think day the staff glued us together after a particularly long fight gave everyone a pretty good clue. Especially because they refused to unglue us until we kissed." At the time, Minerva had refused to talk with Hermione because she was afraid of backlash from their relationship. She was acting more like a coward than the Gryffindor she was. It had been nearly a week with both woman being in such foul moods that the staff had no choice but to take matters into their own hands. After becoming unstuck she actually hadn't punished anyone, but instead sent every staff member a nice bottle of fire whiskey as her way of say thanks for forcing her to come out of the closet and get over cowardice in order lovee her woman to the fullest.

"Hey, you didn't have to kiss me in the bloody Great Hall. You could have waited until later."

"You were driving me mad. If I had to sit through one more of your classes attached to you, I was going to use an unforgivable on someone. I was not going to wait till after lunch."

"It wasn't so bad."

"I never realized how dull some of my colleagues are until I was sitting next you in their classes. How do you do it?"

"The same way I get through yours, darling. I image them naked. It keeps me entertained, though not in the same way it does with you."

"Oh haha very funny kitten. I am sure you love looking at a naked Flitwick, or perhaps Trelawney is your cup of tea." Minerva knew about Hermione storming out on her divination's professor.

"Ewww gross to both of those. You are sick, Minerva McGonagall." Hermione rolled out of the reach of her lover not letting the older woman pull her back into her arms.

"I am joking darling. You started it after all," the headmistress knew her lover was playing hurt with her. "Now come here and give me a kiss."

The student could never resist her professor's charm. The slowly turned around placing her parted lips lightly against the older witch's. Letting her breath tease her lover lips before tilting her head ever so slightly to place her lips full on the others. It didn't take long for the two women's hands to join the party. Their movements become more frantic. Lips fought, teeth nipped, leg intertwined, and hands roamed. The sexual intensity was climbing to a level that they would not be able to return from without doing something about it.

"Min, we need….we have to…stop." Hermione was almost cumming on the spot as Minerva's talented tongue and teeth worked on her neck.

"No, Kitten. Let me do this. Let me have you." They had had sex last night, but neither witch would ever have enough of the other.

Neither woman was wearing anything. Naked body against body made Minerva's work easy, not that she didn't mind a little hard work when it came to arousing her witch. Hermione's core was dripping by the time Minerva's nimble fingers found her slit. Though, the girl was not really in the mood to be teased, she let her professor stroke her a couple times along her lips before she trust her hips in order to show her desire to her witch.

The headmistress smirked against the younger woman's neck. Never once had she relented on her assault on her lover's neck. She knew that this was her lover's weak spot. It was a sure fire way to make her cum hard and quick. Neither had much time before they had to make an appearance in the Great Hall for breakfast. It would only be proper, after all they had missed breakfast with the rest of the school the last two days.

Having Hermione hump her hand caused her lover to take pity on her and enter her easily with two fingers. All the time her wrist and bottom of her hand were causing friction against the younger woman's clit.

Hermione's body was going wild. She was in a cloud of pleasure that only Minerva had ever been able to bring her. Yes, she had had other lovers, but the headmistress was by far the best.

"You like that, kitten? You want to cum for me, don't you?" The young witch would never have pegged her lover as a talker in the bedroom, but the woman sure had a mouth on her when bringing her lover closer and closer to the edge. "You are mine, aren't you?"

"Answer me kitten, or I will stop." Minerva started to slow the pace knowing this would drive the other woman into caving to her demands.

"Oh fuck. Fuck me. Minerva, please." Minerva's hips held the younger witch's in place as she tried to gain more purchase.

"Are you mine?"

"Yes! Yes! Just fuck me!" Hermione never was able to focus on anything else besides cumming when she was this close. It was the one time she wasn't very good at multi-tasking.

The headmistress accepted that answer, adding another finger while pumping in hard. The girl loved it rough. It was always the quiet ones. "Cum for me, darling."

With a cry Hermione let herself go. She trembled as she came back down from the abysses of pleasure. Minerva held her tightly not removing her fingers from the woman's core. She knew to let the young Gryffindor's pussy finish quivering before removing her long digits.

"Fuck Min, that was…well that was just plan hot! I love it when you nibble my neck like that."

"I'm glad I could be of service love. I'm afraid if we don't get up now we will be late for breakfast." The dark haired witch pulled her fingers from her lover and made to get out of bed just to be pulled back again.

The young Gryffindor straddled her hips so as to keep her from moving. "You didn't think you were getting away that easy did you?"


End file.
